Sincronisation
Sincronisation is one of the central premises of Digimon Reborn. It is what is used in that series to allow the digi-destined's digimon ot digivolve past champion, depending on how "in-sinc" they are with them. Base Digivolution Types There are three basic Sincronisation Digivolution types. they are as follows: 1. Sincronisation Digivolution The most simple kind of Sincronisation Digivolution, this is what allows most of the digi-destined's digimon to digivolve from Champion to Ultimate. It requires a mid-to high range sincronisation level between the digi-destined and digimon, but not perfect like is required to allow digivolution to Mega. Digimon known to use this are: Agumon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Greymon to MetalGreymon; Gabumon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Garurumon to WereGarurumon; Biyomon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Birdramon to Garudamon; Renamon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Kyubimon to Taomon; Guilmon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Growlmon to WarGrowlmon 2. Sincronisation Warp Digivolution This works in essentially the same way as Sincronisation Digivolution. However, the difference is it requires the digi-destined and their digimon to be perfectly sincronised and is what allows the Digimon access to their mega levels, though it can not be used from Ultimate, with it needing to be used from Rookie or Champion. Digimon known to use this are: Agumon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Agumon to WarGreymon; Gabumon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Gabumon to MetalGarurumon; Biyomon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Biyomon to Phoenixmon; Renamon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Renamon to Sakuyamon; Guilmon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Guilmon/Growlmon to Gallantmon 3. Sincronisation Dark Digivolution This occurs when a digi-destined is poorly sinced with his or her digimon. It results in a weaker Ultimate level being produced, often in the form of an off shoot of the true digivolution chart. This only occurs a few times and is only used by James "Jimmy" Kamiya and Agumon. Digimon known to use this are: Agumon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Greymon to SkullGreymon Advanced Sincronisation Digivolutions There are also four advanced forms of Sincronisation Digivolution. They are as follows: 1. Sincronisation DNA Digivolution This occurs when the digi-destined of two compatible digimon and their digimon get in sinc with one another, allowing DNA digivolution. It is used by the following: Veemon (Digimon Reborn) and Wormmon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Exveemon and Stingmon to Paildramon; Agumon (Digimon Reborn) and Gabumon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon to Omnimon 2. Sincronisation Warp Digivolution Works like a combination of Sincronisation DNA Digivolution and Warp Digivolution, allowing the digi-destined with compatible digimon and perfect sincronisation to DNA digivolve their digimon straight to the Mega level from Rookie or Champion. It is only used by Veemon and Wormmon. Digimon known to use this are: Veemon (Digimon Reborn) and Wormmon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Veemon/Exveemon and Wormmon/Stingmon to Imperialdramon 3. Sincronisation Shift Not technically a digivolution, this allows the perfectly sincronised digi-destined and DNA digivolved mega level digimon to shift the level of their sincronisation, allowing the digimon to become a more powerful version of itself. This is used by: Veemon (Digimon Reborn) and Wormmon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Imperialdramon to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode 4. Omega Digivolution This form of digivolution is essentially Sincronisation warp digivolution. However, it can only be achieved by both sincronisation and sheer force of will to push it further, or sincronisation caused by force of will. The only digimon known to use this is Agumon, who used it to become the mega level OmegaGreymon, debatably the most powerful digimon ever to exist. Digimon known to use this are: Agumon (Digimon Reborn) ~ Agumon to OmegaGreymon